


Walks like stars against the night sky

by Squidbitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Desk Sex, I Don't Even Know, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitch
Summary: "Shouldn't you warn me before looking so absolutely stunning?" He asks playfully. "You always seem to knock me off my feet.""Shouldn't be so hard in those heels." He counters, and god, Peter missed this.





	Walks like stars against the night sky

Juno's working in his office. He knows, because Rita told him, even if it wasn't needed. Juno spends most of his days in his office. When he isn't, he's working himself tirelessly in his apartment.

 

So he climbs through the window in the middle of the night just to be himself. Juno is at his desk, hunched over two files.  His brow is knit, and there's confusion and a bit of anger in the lines of his body. His ratty, loose, thrift shop t shirt is falling off his shoulder. It sort of accentuates the bruise starting to purple on his jaw. His eye patch is over his missing eye, and part of Peter feels guilt like a knot in his chest. The time right now is not for guilt. It is a celebration.  He's home! And he's excited to enjoy himself with his lady love.

 

"Juno?" He says, clear and startling through the dark of his office. 

 

The man nearly jumps out of his skin. He rises a few inches from his chair from shock, and his hand immediately goes to his holster. He's looking at Peter, and the previous fear gives way to a soft look. The kind Peter can feel in his chest. Then the look is gone and he scowls. "The hell? Don't you think you could warn a lady before scaring the fuck outta him?"

 

Peter strides over to him where he's leaning against the desk. The artificial lights of the street down below come filtered through, and get all caught up in Juno's curls. He smiles his most winning grin, and trails a hand along his waist. "Shouldn't you warn me before looking so absolutely stunning?" He asks playfully. "You always seem to knock me off my feet."

 

"Shouldn't be so hard in those heels." He counters, and _god,_ Peter missed this. Their witty banter, and subtle flirting.

 

He delicately massages a hand to the back of his head, and Juno seems to subconsciously lean towards it. His thumb just under his ear, and his fingers pressing into his head. Warm, and soft, prickly hair. He turns his head up just a bit, and Juno's single eye locks with Peter's. Blue and beautiful and lovely. Something passes between them, just before Peter kisses him.

He could never forget how it feels to kiss Juno, but this is a good way to remind him anyways. His mouth opens just for him, and he invades his space, slow and soft. The messy warmth of Jumo kissing him back.

 

"Missed you." Juno mumbles between their lips when they part.

 

Peter should make fun of him. He should make a joke, but instead he breathes out a: "I missed u too."

 

Peter let's his hands drip down to Juno's, and be holds his lovers hands in his own. Dangling down, and rubbing feeling into his tendons.

 

"You bring me a present?" Juno asks softly, his voice trying to hide the smile on his lips.

 

Peter laughs softly. "I did." He lets go of one of Juno's hands, and reaches into his back pocket. It's a small box, about the length of his thumb.

 

"Wow," Juno says mirthfully. "A box, best present you've ever got me." Sarcastic little brat as always.

 

He gives the box to Juno, and says "Open it."

 

He does. It's two diamond earrings. Small little studs. Peter thought that since Juno had such refined beauty, then his jewelry should too.

 

Juno looks up at him from beneath his lashes, and snorts again. "You trying to buy me, so I don't feel weird about your career?"

 

"Not trying to buy _you_ , dear." He replies as he takes them out of his hand, throws the box in the general vicinity of the chair, and starts to put them in his ears. "Just trying to buy you something nice."

 

"Are they real goddamn diamonds?"

 

"Only the best for you love." He pulls back to look at his work. Juno's ears with small diamonds in them. Him looking up at Peter with a degrading joke in his eyes.

 

He stops him with a kiss, the kind that he missed for too many weeks. Immediately it's clear that the two of them have really been apart for much too long. It's more heated than the last one. More passionate. One that makes Juno breathe into his mouth, and shiver when Peter moves a hand up his shirt. He kisses his neck, open mouthed and wet. A leg between Juno's thighs, and his hips backing up into the desk. Juno let's out a tight breath. "This your way of shutting me up, Nureyev?"

 

"As much as I love your beautiful voice." Peter pants as he moves Juno's thighs open so he can grind between his legs. He thanks whatever god decided to have him wear a skirt today. His eye is half lidded, and a heavy blush rises to his cheeks. "Mm, right now I want you to listen-to-me." He says in time with his grinding thrusts.

 

Juno whines low in his throat, and brings Peter down to kiss him again. This one is sloppy, messy and hot. He threads his fingers through Juno's. He feels the points of their contact like stars colliding, but it's still not enough. It seems Juno is thinking the same thing. "Fuck me." He pants as he hitches his hips up to meet him. God, the feeling of his cock straining against his panties is enough to set Peter's nerves on _fi_ _re_. "Please, _Peter_."

 

Then there's that name. The one that runs a thrill so powerfully through him that he feels he could save the universe. Nothing in the world is like hearing Juno Steel say his name. And how could anyone deny him when he says it like that?

 

So he pulls down Juno's underwear, and looks at his cock, hard and needy. He licks his lips. Juno looks downright _delicious_ like this. His legs parted invitingingly, hair a birds nest, lips agape to suck in air, the skirt riding up on his legs, and his shirt pulled up around his shoulders, so Peter can see the sensitive flesh of his nipples. Then the lipstick. The expensive lipstick that Nureyev bought himself, sitting on his lover's neck, on his lips. Juno swallows looking up at Peter from where he's laying on the desk. A smirk crawls across his lips, and rightfully so. "Like what you see?"

 

Peter laughs softly through his wave of lust. "Definitely." He takes the lube from his coat pocket, and starts coating his fingers. He uses one finger to open Juno up slowly.  It's always around this time that Juno loses all comprehension, and his snarky comments drip away. He moans softly as his finger disappears inside of him. "I missed this." Peter admits. He adds another finger, and Juno squirms. His nails are digging into the desk, while Peter's stroking his other hand over Juno's chest, trying to encourage his breathing to even out. "You're so gorgeous, love. Thinking of you from so far away was absolute _torture."_

 

"Cept less fun, right?" He strains out. His eyebrows knit together again, but this time in a completely different way. " _More._ " He moans as a third finger enters him. "Need you _inside_ me, oh _fuck, Peter."_ His hips move to meet his fingers. Then Peter pulls them out, quick, as he is in a hurry. He grabs Juno's hips and moves him closer to the edge.

 

He angles himself, and sinks into him. Hot and tight and incredible. It's overwhelming, what Juno can do to him. The planet tips on its axis as Peter feels Juno all around him. Panting hard, and muttering small pleas.

 

He kisses Juno messily, before pulling his hips back and fucking slowly back into him. He loves it like this. He could build Juno up for hours and hours, fuck him sweetly into the desk for forever. Instead he quickens his pace.

 

"Bite me." Juno pleads, like Peter is the only thing he can think to want.

 

So he does.

 

Juno isn't devoid of bruises since their last meeting. There's that bruise that he mentioned earlier, but those make Peter a tiny bit protective. These, they give the protection, if only in his mind. These hickies will follow Juno around for a week, and before they've healed Peter will have already added to the collection.

 

He pins Juno's arms to the desk, and thrusts fast and deep inside of him. His pupils are blown so big, he looks drugged, writhing on the desk. His earrings glitter in the faint light of the room.

 

"You're a goddess." Peter pants, wild and driven mad with pleasure. "My goddess, my treasure, my queen, my love-" Juno cranes his neck up and kisses Peter. Their tongues tangle together. Juno is warm and pliant and beautiful beneath him, and there's nothing closer to heaven. Juno pulls away to gasp as Peter goes straight for that spot inside him that he knows drives Juno mad. His mouth is open wide, and ecstasy traces his features.

 

Peter bends low to suck at his nipples, until he know that Juno must feel the bruising in them.

 

Peter loses track of time. He can't be certain how long he's been fucking Juno into the desk. He doesn't rightfully remember when he increased his force enough that the desk makes an awful screeching noise. He doesn't remember exactly when Juno locked his ankles behind his back, or when his noises got so high pitched. His own throat is getting dry, and he truthfully doesn't give a shit.

 

There's a shift in his breathing, then. "Please." He all but sobs. " _Peter, please."_ He's so close, he can probably taste it, and Peter has no desire to deny him.  He removes the hand that was playing with his nipple (he doesn't even remember when it _got there)_ , and squeezes around his leaking cock. Juno positively thrashes, before his spine arches beautifully, and he sucks in a tight breath, while Peter's other hand wraps loosely around his neck. Enough that Juno rolls his eye back at it, but not cutting off any airflow. He chokes on his breath anyways.

 

Juno squeezes around him, and says his name, and Peter doesn't even know _what_ anymore, and he comes until he's seeing stars. His nails dig into his thighs, and he bites into Juno's neck until there's probably a dab of blood. A sound releases itself from his throat, and he feels _free._

 

He pulls back, and they look at each other, still breathing heavily. Juno looks absolutely _wrecked,_ he laughs, gravelly and breathless.

 

"That was..."

 

"Yeah." Juno replies.

 

Peter pulls Juno's shirt down, grabs the underwear on the ground, and pulls them up. "I'm not four, Nureyev, I think I can dress myself."

 

"You look pretty drained right now, and I don't have any qualms with doing it."

 

Juno waves him off, and pulls his skirt down so it can be more appropriate.

 

Peter sucks himself away. "What do you say to a shower back at your apartment?"

 

"Yeah, whatever."

 

Juno walks a little unsteady, and Peter snorts at him. "And you said _I'm_ the one who can easily be knocked off his feet."

 

"Oh, shut _up._ " He snaps at him. "Just get us home."

 

"Whatever you like, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so y'all best comment on this shit homeboy is feeling hella stupid smh.


End file.
